


Guilty Until Proven Innocent

by stacy_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Victor Henricksen’s thoughts on the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in November 2008.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write a story for some time on Special Agent Henricksen and his thoughts on the brothers this is a result of that. This story serves as a response to a table fic prompt from the LiveJournal challenge community 50_darkfics.

He believed he was guilty from the moment he first laid eyes on him. He pinned his picture on every wall, a constant reminder that evil existed out there in the world and that it was manifested in the form of a man, of two men. As he gazed at the picture for what must be the hundredth time he found himself again wondering how one person could become so evil. Looking into the youthful face of his prey he found he wanted nothing more than to kill him before he could hurt anyone else. He stared at that picture for hours trying to read him, trying to understand him, trying to get inside his head and all along wondering just how someone who looked so innocent could be such a cold-hearted bastard. 

His father had taught him well. The older Winchester was military through and through, both of them were, corrupted when they were children by a father who no doubt drove them hard, pushed them to their limits and beyond. In some ways he felt sorry for them having been destroyed so young by another, but in other ways he didn’t. Everyone had choices and these two apparently opted for creating and leaving behind destruction, mayhem and murder wherever they went. 

He studied Dean Winchester intently trying to figure him out, to learn what made him tick but in the end he just wanted to find a weakness, any weakness, one that would lure Dean Winchester straight to him. He repeatedly went over case files, studying his picture, researching his background, trying to decipher him, to solve the puzzle that was Dean Winchester, the code that made him who he was. He lived and breathed Dean Winchester spending countless hours staring into eyes that shined with intelligence and burden. Every time he gazed into Dean’s eyes he saw a hardened warrior, one with battle scars that no doubt went deep. He forced himself to see the angry man who hid behind the facade. The cold calculating man who could kill a defenseless person without a backward glance and he was certain he had found him deep in those intense eyes. When he gazed into the eyes of Sam Winchester he saw the same thing only Sam was _different_ from his older brother, not so hardened, not so calculating, smart and intelligent too but minus the harshness he saw in Dean’s eyes. 

Dean Winchester was a monster. He had killed, three counts of first degree murder, each murder brutal. He had made his victims suffer. The woman in Missouri had been beaten, secured to a chair and tortured with a knife. The two in Wisconsin weren’t beaten but both of their throats had been slit. The violence of his actions reflected the darkness of his character and his obvious lack of respect for human life. Wherever Dean Winchester went people died. Hell, wherever he and his brother went people died. They were both monsters in their own rights. Dean was guilty of murder, of kidnapping. Both were guilty of armed robbery, of grave desecration and of theft. Their list of crimes were lengthy, insurmountable and only continued to build. He had to stop them. He had to end their reign of terror before more innocent people became victims of their malignant. He had no choice but to stop them, and so he made it his priority to bring in the Winchesters dead or alive. 

They were formidable opponents. Both were taught well by their father. Both were survivors taught how to kill, how to main, how to cover their tracks and how to stay hidden. He had been on their trail for weeks before he had stumbled across them surprised when they had appeared in Milwaukee at a bank robbery. He had thought he was closing in on them then only to discover that they had slipped away. Their trail went cold after that only returning when they tripped a silent alarm in another state. He had closed in on them quickly determined to capture them before they had any chance of escaping again. He had been so certain that he had them then. They were safely behind bars, unable to hurt another ever again. He had put into motion papers to get them both sent to a more secured facility certain his job was done, that he had accomplished his mission. Then they had escaped slipping into the night like phantoms their trail again growing cold until an anonymous tip sent him to Colorado where he was certain their lives would end. Their crimes would be halted as they were separated and transferred to a maximum security prison. He had felt proud of himself. He had accomplished a great feat, had finally ensnared those that had been a painful thorn in his side for so very long only to discover that what he had always believed about the Winchesters was so very wrong…and that maybe some people were truly innocent after all.

 

** The End **


End file.
